La Rosa Del Bien Y Del Mal
by Grecia Grayson
Summary: -dicen que las personas que mas sonrien, son las que mas han sufrido-dijo acercandoce a ella y acariciar su mejilla- y tu eres de esas personas-ella se acerco a su oido-cuando a una persona le quitan todo... tambien le quitan el miedo-termino expresando con odio y rencor
1. Toda Historia Tiene Un Comienzo

_**STAR, STAR… STARFIRE… STERFIRE**_

_¿Quién llama?_

_**STARFIRE…STARFIRE, NO PORFAVOR**_

_Sollozos, ¿Quién esta llorando?... ¿Quién soy?... una bendición o una maldición_

_**STARFIRE PORFAVOR NO ME DEJES**_

_¿Quién me esta llamando?... ¿Por qué siento que me necesita a su lado?_

_... y que yo_

_Lo necesito a el de mi lado_

_Abrí mis ojos lentamente…mis lagrimas fluyen a mas no poder... mi vista esta borrosa… trato de ver claramente… pero no puedo… hace tiempo que no veo…que no escucho… que…no siento._

_**STARFIRE**_

_Comencé a sentir mi cuerpo arder…no podía moverme… mi cuerpo estaba encadenado tal como la rosa a las espinas solo que la rosa soy yo… y no hay forma de soltarme… todo esta oscuro, sin luz no hay salidas… no hay nadie… lagrimas fluían de mis ojos esos ojos que ahora ya no tienen brillo… que ya no tienen felicidad, ¿pero… lagrimas de que? De amor de felicidad de alegría DE QUE … tristeza… estoy muy débil, luche y trate, luche y trate y fracase, intente levantarme y caí… este era mi destino, como desearía *sollozando* que esto fuese un sueño que depronto despertaría y estaría con mis amigos y que todo lo vivido se esfumara… que se fuera para siempre de mi mente. Pero tenia que enfrentar la dura y cruel realidad, de que esto no era… un sueño. Cerré los ojos_

_**STARFIRE**_

_¿De quien es esa voz?... el tiempo se detuvo…mi vista se aclaro abrí mis ojos dejando observar… oscuridad… oscuridad infinita…sollozos y gritos de voces familiares… pero por mas que intentaba reconocerlas…fracasaba dolor tristeza sufrimiento… eso era lo que sentía en esos momentos… pero sobre todo… odio._

_Voltee mi mirada… y lentamente intente levantarme… jadeos y gemidos de dolor llenaban aquel oscuro y frío lugar… ahora estaba de rodillas ante aquella sombra traicionera…que por ella ahora yo sufro esta condena… intente levantarme pero caí… intente levantarme pero caí… comencé a llorar, la sombra reía de satisfacción al verme sufrir_

_**-starfire, levántate… no te dejes caer… solo en esta vida nosotros decidimos si levantarnos o dejarnos caer… levántate y lucha-**_

_Me dijo esa voz…y si tenia razón… esa voz provenía de la única persona que creyó en mi que me apoyo que siempre me fue fiel…quien iba a creer que a las personas que considerabas amigos terminarían siendo tus enemigos…me levante del duro y frío suelo… me arrastre hacia aquella sombra __**(N/A: NOTA BUSQUEN EL VIDEO DE ROZEN MAIDEN DE SUIGINTO ARRASTRANDOSE POR EL SUELO ASI SE VEIA STARFIRE) **__mis manos sangraban pero no importaba de todas maneras todo iba a acabar… me levante con dificultad mis piernas flaqueaban… la sombra se paro enfrente de mi… mis pupilas se dilataron mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa… comencé a toser sangre… mis lagrimas ahora eran sangre… rojo… el color que tanto amaba… un dolor me lleno el cuerpo… mi pecho ardía… comencé a sentir frío… la sombra traicionera se acércame abrazo se acerco a mi oído y suavemente susurro_

_**-la rosa se marchito-**_

_De mis labios entreabiertos salio un rito de dolor… la sombra sonrío maléficamente dejo de abrazarme para luego empujarme hacia el suelo al caer un gemido invadió aquel lugar caí al suelo una vez mas…eso era todo… todo había terminado…dirijo mi vista hacia aquel hombre que tanto amaba…Que tanto ame y al que le había entregado mi corazón…lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas… el me miraba con miedo con tristeza… y yo lo observaba tiernamente…cerré los ojos…y los abrí una ultima vez… para verlo y dedicarle una calida sonrisa… el por su parte me la devolvió… y de sus bellos ojos escurrían lagrimas… abrí mis labios por una ultima vez… y por pronunciar por ultima vez…_

_**-te amo-**_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Como Creció La Rosa

Como creció la rosa.

_Digo mis últimas palabras, palabras sin sentido, que salen de mis labios entreabiertos, suspiro y recuerdo como todo esto comenzó._

**Jump city.**

_**Recuerdo que ese Día comenzó alegre y tranquilo con mis amigos, los que decían llamarse así.**_

Narrado por la narradora.

Se puede ver desde arriba del cielo en una pequeña isla, con una extraña torre en forma de T en la cual vivían cinco grandes héroes, todos increíbles con poderes y habilidades impresionantes, pero ninguna como una joven titán que escondía un gran secreto que nadie debía saber, nadie hasta ahora.

¡AHHHHHHHHH!- Se pudo escuchar un estruendoso grito que provenía de la torre en el living de esta torre se encontraban…

¡Esto es injusto viejo! – dijo un chico de cabellos y piel verde tirandose al suelo para dar patadas en este.

Lo siento amigo – en tono de burla – nunca me ganaras en esto – dando carcajadas.

Claro que si – protesto chico bestia cruzado de brazos – te podré ganar algún día Cyborg, porque allá arriba- señalando con su dedo índice arriba del techo- hay un dios que todo lo ve – mirando arriba del techo y cerrar sus ojos y poner sus manos entrelazadas – yo se que tu me escuchas – dijo ilusionado.

No, claro que no- dijo el metálico.

Si, claro que si – respondió chico bestia.

Ahora los dos estaban frente a frente cruzados de brazos.

Si-

No-

Si-

No-

Si-

No-

¡QUE SI!- gritando el chico verde.

¡QUE NO!- gritando también el chico metálico.

Una joven pelivioleta levitaba leyendo un libro a unos pocos metros de los dos chicos que gritaban, una vena se formo en su frente, llevo su libro a la altura de sus ojos, e hizo movimientos involuntarios con sus ojos.

¡QUE SI!-

¡QUE NO!-

La joven pelivioleta cerró el libro con fuerza y se acercó a ellos.

¡CALLENSE!- Grito con la cara roja de la ira, los dos jóvenes que ahora gritaban, estaban totalmente muertos del miedo.

¡e-en –t-ten d-dido- dijeron los dos jóvenes al insomnio.

00000

En otra parte de la torre. Se podía ver en los pasillos, una puerta metálica con letras grabadas con el nombre del líder del equipo… Robin.

Su habitación estaba en penumbras, casi en completa oscuridad, en sus paredes se encontraban periódicos pegados de caras de criminales, y también en el suelo yacían periódicos y bolas de papel arrugadas, su habitación estaba desordenada y un poco desordenada, el se encontraba con una lámpara de luz que posaba sobre el escritorio donde revolvía periódicos, el chico intentaba concentrarse en la lectura de los papeles, pero por mas que intentaba leerlos no podía, algo mas estaba obstruyendo su mente, no algo sino alguien, una persona que le robaba el aliento, que cada vez que la veía o que pensaba en ella, de sus labios salían suspiros, esa persona era sus compañera de equipo, y amiga…starfire.

¿Qué te pasa Robin?- se pregunto así mismo – debes de dejar de pensar en ella – se regaño así mismo, el sabia que era un héroe… y nada mas. Pero no podía starfire hacia olvidar sus preocupaciones, todo lo malo, ella era su luz. Antes de poder seguir pensando en ella, unos golpes se escucharon en su puerta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Lentamente avanzaba hacia la puerta, y al abrirla no pudo evitar sonreír.

Hola amigo Robin – dijo con una dulce voz una joven pelirroja.

Hola starfire – respondió el en tono de ternura.

¿Qué haces? – pregunto ella con dulzura e inocencia.

n-nada solo reviso los antecedentes de esta semana – dijo sin mirarla a los ojos – eso es todo – dijo un poco sonrojado.

Y…- dijo starfire jugando con sus dedos - ¿puedo ayudarte? – pregunto levemente sonrojada y con una gran inocencia que hacia suspirar al mas duro y frió corazón. El chico la miro tiernamente y se hizo a un lado para invitarla a pastar, starfire al notar la acción del chico paso a la habitación dándole una calida sonrisa que ni el chico maravilla ni nadie pudiese evitar sonrojarse.

Tu habitación es muy oscura – dijo con inocencia

Si… lo se – mirándola con mucha ternura – ¿y que te trae aquí? – pregunto amigablemente

OH esque me cansé de escuchar los gritos de chico bestia y Cyborg gritando por los videojuegos y de Raven regañándolos – dando una risita leve. Y el cual Robin también río. Y bajo la mirada para pensar.

P.O.V. DE ROBIN.

_Eres tan especial para mi *observándola como ella miraba los papeles y objetos maravillada*_

_Eres… todo para mi starfire_

FIN DE P.O.V. DE ROBIN

Amigo Robin – Robin levanto la mirada - ¿Qué es este objeto tan extraño? – pregunto ella enseñándole el objeto Robin no pudo evitar sonreír.

Esto es una pluma starfire – respondió el dulcemente algo sonrojado la chica lo miro sorprendida.

P.O.V. DE STARFIRE.

_Me encanta verte sonrojado, desearía ser_

_Mas que una amiga para ti, desearía que tu compartieras conmigo ese extraño sentimiento _

_Que los terrícolas llaman…amor_

FIN DE P.O.V DE STARFIRE.

Ah bueno, gracias amigo Rob…- se detuvo en seco Robin cada vez se acercaba a ella -…Bin – termino la frase porque ahora Robin sujetaba su mano. Sintió como casi sus piernas flaqueaban.

Starfire – susurro suavemente el petirrojo – yo…

Starfire respiraba agitadamente, se sentía nerviosa, su "amigo" se acercaba cada vez mas a su rostro.

P.O.V. DE ROBIN

_Siento tu respiración cerca de mis labios…labios…_

_Tus labios, me pregunto a que sabrán tus labios_

FIN DEL P.O.V. DE ROBIN

P.O.V. DE STARFIRE.

_Siento como me sonríes con tanta dulzura no puedo evitar_

_Sonrojarme ¿acaso tu sientes lo mismo que yo?_

FIN DE P.O.V DE STARFIRE.

P.O.V. DE ROBIN

_Siento como me miras ¿acaso no sientes lo mismo que yo?... ¿valdrá la pena intentarlo?_

_¿Valdrá la pena mostrarte mis sentimientos…de demostrare lo que siento yo por ti?_

_No tengo tiempo que perder_

FIN DEL P.O.V. DE ROBIN

Lentamente el petirrojo se fue acercando a sus labios… no podía negar que lo que sentía por ella era un gran sentimiento… pero lo positivo se volvió negativo…

P.O.V. DE ROBIN

_¿Qué tal si tu ya te enamoraste?_

_¿Qué tal si tu no me amas?_

_Lentamente me alejo unos pocos centímetros de tus labios_

FIN DEL P.O.V. DE ROBIN

y-yo lo siento Star…- pero el joven no pudo continuar porque se vio aprisionado en unos dulces labios -…fire – termino su frase completamente sorprendido la joven se separo rápidamente de el al ver el "error" que había cometido.

Lo siento Robin… perdóname – dijo suplicante bajando la mirada

P.O.V. DE ROBIN

_Me encanta tu inocencia_

FIN DEL P.O.V. DE ROBIN

P.O.V. DE STARFIRE.

_¿Qué acabo de hacer?_

_El nunca me va a perdonar_

FIN DE P.O.V DE STARFIRE.

No tengo nada de que perdonarte – dijo el petirrojo tomando sus manos, la chica levanto la mirada al verlo… sonriendo

Los dos jóvenes volvieron a besarse y dejarse llevar por la oportunidad, nada podría arruinarlo hasta que…

* * *

Hola Amigos! les traigo ante ustedes el segundo capitulo lamento la tardanza, pero les prometo que lo continuare saludos a los que comentan... **457unidas, Nathalie Grayson, Iloveteentitans, paola, y Mi maestra Nelly Grayson.**


	3. Las Hierbas Parte 1

**Las Hierbas Parte 1.**

_Los dos jóvenes volvieron a besarse y dejarse llevar por la oportunidad, nada podría arruinarlo hasta que…_

000000

Dos Estruendosos gritos se escucharon en el living de la torre T y bueno ya sabrán de quienes eran…

¡NO POR FAVOR RAVEN! – grito chico bestia arrodillándose ante Raven y con sus manos entrelazadas.

¡NO LO HAGAS! – grito también Cyborg en la misma posición que la de chico bestia.

¡No me dejaron otra alternativa! – dijo la hechicera con una monótona voz, en su mano se formaba una aura negra, y en esta levitaba la consola de videojuegos de los chicos arrodillados.

¡NO RAVEN! – gritaron los dos arrodillados al insomnio.

¡DANOS OTRA OPORTUNIDAD! – grito suplicante Cyborg.

¡S-SI OTRA OPORTUNIDAD! – grito el titán verde.

¡SI! – gritaron suplicantes los dos mirándola con ojos de perrito abandonado.

¡Ah! – Suspiro Raven – bueno creo que se merecen una segunda oportunidad y…- mirándolos fríamente los miro sonriendo tan ilusionados con ojos iluminándoos – y… creo que… ¡NO! –grito ella arrojando la consola por la ventana rompiendo el vidrio de esta, los dos chicos se quedaron pasmados, atónitos, petrificados los dos se llevaron lentamente sus manos a su cara y en sus rostros caras sorpresivas y asustadas.

¡Ah! Lo ven no fue tan difícil – dijo Raven sacudiendo sus manos, los dos chicos ahora tenían sus manos en su cabeza - ¡¿Qué?! – pregunto Raven, los dos chicos se miraron el uno al otro con sus ojos, con miradas cómplices. Y nuevamente dirigieron sus ojos hacia la hechicera para…

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! - …. Gritar.

00000

Robin – susurro starfire en medio de un beso, que recibía departe del joven petirrojo. la habitación estaba en silencio solo se escuchaban sus voces.

Starfire – pronuncio Robin, dejando de besarla y separarse unos cuantos centímetros de sus rostros – yo… yo…- intentaba pronunciar Robin.

Si – dijo starfire estaba ansiosa… ¿será acaso la pregunta que starfire esperaba?

00000

Los tres titanes restantes corrían por los pasillos de la torre discutiendo

¡No mira lo que hiciste! – grito Cyborg a Raven, sujetando en su mano la consola de videojuegos, mojada y con pequeñas chispas que saltaban sobre el cableado.

¡si, acaso tu no tienes corazón! – Dijo chico bestia llorando estilo anime quitándole a Cyborg la consola y tirarse al suelo, sujetando la consola en sus brazos y decir - ¡no consola de videojuegos, no resiste, nunca olvidare los días en que vencimos a el Big Dad monky! – dijo chico bestia

Deecho fui yo el que lo venció – dijo Cyborg señalándose a si mismo

Esto debe ser una broma – dijo Raven llevándose su mano hacia su frente

¡Silencio! Consola quiere decir unas palabras – dijo chico bestia

Si – dijo Cyborg tomando la consola y llevarla a su oído – si yo también – dijo Cyborg abrazando a la…consola

Raven solo los miraba con en seño fruncido – esta…bien – dijo Raven.

No hay nada que hacer Cyborg – dijo chico bestia mirando a Cyborg.

No – musito Cyborg, la consola daba ruidos de "bip" y entonces se detuvo.

¡NOOOO TORITO! –grito chico bestia abrazando la consola.

¡ERA TAN JOVEN! – grito escandalizado Cyborg.

¡OH por todos los! – dijo Raven no podía creerlo llorando ¿por una consola? - ¡solo era una consola!

Los dos chicos titanes dejaron de gritar, volteando sus miradas a ver a Raven con ceños fruncidos, el mas grande error decir que era solo una "consola", los dos la miraron con rabia y enojo.

¡¿Qué?! – cuestiono Raven. Cruzada de brazos. Y con los ojos cerrados.

00000

P.O.V DE ROBIN

_Siento mis mejillas arder_

_Me miras con tanta inocencia _

_Tú me dejas sin palabras y aun sigo pensando_

_Más bien…emocionado_

_Quiero besar tus labios de nuevo_

FIN DE P.O.V ROBIN

P.O.V DE STARFIRE

_Dejas de hablar, bajas la mirada ¿estas arrepentido?_

_¿En que piensas? De un momento a otro me miras… me sonríes_

_Te me acercas… _

FIN DE P.O.V DE STARFIRE

P.O.V DE ROBIN

_Me acerco a ti, siento tu respiración_

_Tan cerca de mí _

FIN DE P.O.V ROBIN

P.O.V DE STARFIRE

_Mi corazón late fuertemente, se acelera_

_Late por ti, me siento en tu escritorio, y te digo…_

FIN DE P.O.V DE STARFIRE

Bésame – ordeno starfire, Robin solo se limito a sonreírle ampliamente, con una hermosa sonrisa. Y sin decir más Robin y starfire unieron sus labios una vez más… Robin tomo los hombros de starfire atrayéndola a el, provocando que chocaran sus cuerpos, starfire llevo sus brazos al cuello del joven, un brazo alrededor de su cuello y con su otro brazo, mas bien con su mano acariciaba y enredaba sus finos dedos en el cabello rebelde del chico. El petirrojo tenía una de sus manos en su cintura atrayéndola y poseyéndola, demostrarle que esos besos eran solo para el, y con la otra mano libre recorría la espalda de la joven, la joven princesa enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Robin, **(N/A: recuerden que starfire estaba sentada en la mesa)**

00000

En la oscuridad de los pasillos de la torre se veía a dos figuras masculinas una más grande que la otra sujetando una consola, corriendo de una figura femenina.

¡Solo es una maldita consola! – dijo la figura femenina.

¡Cállate! – ordenaron gritando las sombras masculinas. Sus pisadas el ruido de sus zapatos se escuchaba lentamente vagar por los pasillos dirigiéndose a una puerta con letras gravadas.

00000

Los dos jóvenes se besaban apasionadamente, solo existían ellos dos

**_Recuerdo ese día, el día en que por primera vez me sentía querida _**

**_La primera vez en que sentía que alguien me amaba… no hasta que ella llego_**

**_A mi vida._**

00000

Las tres sombras cada vez mas aceleraban el paso, perdiendo a la sombra femenina, la sombra que al parecer tenia orejas puntiagudas, sujetaba la consola y lentamente acercaba su mano a una minicomputadora que estaba alado de la puerta.

¡Rápido la contraseña! – ordeno desesperado la sombra de metal.

¡No se cual es! – Dijo la sombra que sostenía la consola - ¡¿Cuál es?! – pregunto desesperada la sombra.

¡Yo que se! Mm...… intenta pon palabras clave – dijo la sombra metálica.

¡Vuelvan acá sabandijas! – dijo la sombra femenina.

¡AH! – Grito la sombra de orejas puntiagudas, teclado en la minicomputadora – no es ninguna de estas palabras – en la minicomputadora se veía la palabra** "calzoncillos"**. La sombra femenina los alcanzo.

¡AH! ¡Olvídalo! – dijo la sombra metálica dando un puñetazo a la puerta. Que la puerta saliera volando, sacando toneladas de polvo se veía borroso, pero de un momento a otro se aclaro.

¡COF COF COF! – dijeron las tres sombras incluyendo a las personas que se encontraban detrás de la puerta.

Cyborg, Raven, chico bestia – dijo una dulce voz.

¡¿QUE HACEN AQUÍ?! – dijo una voz firme

¡RAVEN ARROJO NUESTRA CONSOLA POR LA VENTANA! – Dijo chico bestia. Señalando a Raven.

¡Y DE AHÍ AL MAR! – Grito Cyborg. También señalando a Raven.

Si porque ellos no dejaban de molestarme – dijo secamente Raven dándoles la espalda cruzada de brazos con los ojos cerrados.

¡QUE! – gritaron Cyborg y chico bestia. Y en la habitación polvorienta se escuchaban gritos de **"no claro que no"**

** "no tu fuiste" "Bla Bla mentiras"**. Y de un momento para otro se callaron. Y gritaron…

¡ROBIN QUIEN TIENE LA RA….! – Se detuvieron en seco, se petrificaron – ra… ra…zon – no podían creer lo que veían. No eran ni nada más que…

Cyborg y chico bestia miraron a su líder titán con miradas picaras. Raven solo sonreía ¿Qué raro?

Vaya, vaya – dijo Cyborg al ver a Robin y starfire en una extraña posición…

TO BE CONTINUED…. 

* * *

gracias por leer! Gracias Alma de titan


End file.
